Decepticon Drabbles
by wwheeljack
Summary: Area for Transformers: Prime drabbles, all centered on the Decepticons.


**Well here is my Decepticon version of "Autobot Anecdotes". Like that one, this is going to be a place for any kind of Decepticon related drabble I write up.**

 **Transformers © HASBRO.**

* * *

 **Bristle**

* * *

Only a few days had passed since Dreadwing had returned, all alone, with a dark expression clouding his optics. Rumors flew around the Nemesis like wildfire, rumors that Dreadwing had been sent on a mission to eradicate Airachnid, though no one knew whether he had been successful or not. Some Vehicons believed he had been successful and yet some rumored that something was amiss, for no mech had seen Breakdown since before Dreadwing's mission. The Vehicons found it odd, but feared to ask Dreadwing or Megatron the whereabouts of Breakdown.

"So, three guesses on what happened to Breakdown?" One Vehicon asked, looking around at five Vehicons all sitting attentively at a table.

One, an Eradicon known as P-YR0 huffed coldly, visor narrow as he spoke, "Who cares? Lord Megatron has already told us it does not matter, and we have far more important matters at the moment."

P-YR0's words were meet by some confused glances and one Vehicon, designation C-0NDR, gave a surprised glance to P-YR0. "But this is Breakdown we are talking about Pyro-"

"Don't call me Pyro. _Ever_. We are designations _C-0NDR_ , nothing else. Stop trying to pretend we are more than that. Breakdown isn't here anymore and you fools need to let go of the… _names_ he gave us," P-YR0 snarled, interrupting C-0NDR harshly.

C-0NDR's engine hummed briefly, but shut off as he turned his head away from the other Vehicons, embarrassment roiling through his chassis.

P-YR0 glanced around at the rest of the Vehicons, disgust clear in his visor as he stood from his seated position and began to stride away from the group of Vehicons. C-0NDR peeked up, watching P-YR0 reach for the pad to open the door to the hallway when the voice of one of the Vehicons halted P-YR0 in his tracks.

"Stop denying your hurt Pyro. We all know how much your name matters to you, how much _Breakdown_ matters to you. We all have the same feelings as you, so there is no reason to pretend." The Vehicon, the oldest one of the bunch, who was known simply as Fury, said, voice cutting to the core of P-YR0.

P-YR0 whirled on Fury, visor ablaze with hate and, for a brief moment, pain. "I'm not pretending! I don't care about _him_ and least of all some stupid name. I am P-YR0, nothing else." P-YR0's voice hitched at the end and, with the swiftest of movements, the silver Eradicon had fled from the room, the hollow sound of his pedes striking the _Nemesis_ ' floor plates echoing after him.

Another Vehicon, a grounder, stood from where he sat, his intent obvious. Fury shook his head wordlessly, signaling the Vehicon to seat back down. The Vehicon hesitated but sat back down, bowing to the authority of Fury.

Silence overtook the rest of the group, but it was a welcome, needed silence for the group. The Vehicons had settled nicely into their silence when the unmistakable sound of the door sliding open snapped them from their reverie. Each turned slowly, stopping with surprise at the sight of their red medic, Knock Out. Knock Out looked as surprised as they were and, without a second glance, Knock Out began to back away from the room.

C-0NDR's wings flared as a slew of words spilled from his processor without even thinking. "Where is Breakdown, Knock Out?"

C-0NDR expected the medic to shrug nonchalantly and add one of his infamous quips but Knock Out had never been one to go by expectations. The medic's optics widened at C-0NDR's words, a mix of confusion, surprise, hurt and anger all flashed through the medic's optics. But C-0NDR noticed the one emotion that lasted the longest was pure and simple. _Agony_.

Realization began to hit the Vehicon as Knock Out's expression hardened, clawed servos digging into his palm angrily.

"Breakdown is gone."

Playing dumb, C-0NDR looked at Knock Out with a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

Knock Out's optics blazed, but he replied to C-0NDR nonetheless. "He's _gone_ , okay?"

C-0NDR lifted a servo as another question began to build in his processor, but Knock Out cut him off with the coldest glare any Vehicon had ever seen.

"Ask me one more question about Breakdown, and I will personally experiment on you." With those words, Knock Out turned towards the door. Knock Out stopped suddenly, hesitation clear in his posture but it was with the chillest voice C-0NDR had heard that he said one last sentence.

"Breakdown isn't coming back. _Ever_."

* * *

 **One would have to be lying if they believed Breakdown didn't honestly care about the Vehicons. *quiet sobbing***


End file.
